


Жажда пожара

by migraine_Sky



Series: Лучше никогда, чем поздно [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Hong Kong, Hungry Ghost Festival, Madness, Mindfuck, Other, Pre-Skyfall, Self-cest, or ghosts?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вряд ли кто станет утверждать, что Рауль Сильва — человек со здоровой психикой. Но что, если безумие начало подкрадываться к нему до истории с предательством и пленом?</p><p>1997 год, Гонконг, много болтовни и описаний.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Вечерело, на тротуаре, тянущемся вдоль однообразных многоэтажек, горели костры.  
Тьяго наблюдал из окна неспешно ехавшей по улице машины, как полыхают ворохи раскрашенных бумажек, а китайцы снуют между кострами и подставками с лучинами дымящихся благовоний. Фестиваль Голодных Духов в этом году пришелся на самое начало июля, и запах тошнотворно-сладких благовоний тяжело висел в душном сыром воздухе.  
— Будь я призраком, я бы обиделся, если бы от меня пытались откупиться фальшивыми деньгами, — насмешливо сказал Тьяго своему новому напарнику Ли.  
Напарник был британцем китайского происхождения. По-английски он говорил без акцента и китайским владел превосходно. Тьяго завидовал и тому, и другому. Хотя бы в программировании Ли ничего не смыслил.  
— Не примеряй на себя, — лениво ответил Ли. — Примета плохая.  
— Кстати о приметах. Дома соль окончательно отсырела, надо заехать в тот магазинчик, на соседней с нашей улице, — сказал Родригес, потерев шею и поведя плечами, чтобы отвлечь себя от дремоты, навеваемой пляской языков пламени и вьющимся дымом ароматических палочек.  
— С новой случится то же самое, все никак не привыкнешь? Смирись или пользуйся солеными соусами, как китайцы. А магазин все равно закрыт на время фестиваля. Многие магазины закрываются, чтобы улицы были более свободными и духи могли по ним беспрепятственно передвигаться.  
— А, ну да. Как будто люди могут помешать духам ходить по улицам, — презрительно фыркнул Родригес.  
Вдруг он напрягся, его темные глаза уставились в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Опять он, — тихо произнес агент, и Ли метнул взгляд в зеркало, но оно было настроено под Тьяго. — Не оборачивайся. Третий раз за неделю. Тебе достаточно, чтобы уже не сомневаться, что он следит за нами?  
— Ты уверен, что это один и тот же человек?  
— Конечно, уверен. Его легко заметить и узнать. Мало того, что он гвайло*, так еще и блондин.  
— А может, просто призрак*? — усмехнулся Ли, но Родригес не оценил шутку.  
Мужчина на тротуаре стоял неподвижно и держал в руке горящую купюру. Возможно, он улыбался, лицо в сумерках было не разглядеть.  
Тьяго не выдержал и оглянулся, но автомобиль свернул в нужный переулок, и мужчина скрылся за поворотом.  
  
Когда Родригес приехал в Гонконг, он не знал о стране почти ничего. Но, окунувшись с головой в пульсирующую энергию города, так непохожего на все города, виденные им ранее, он моментально нащупал ритм, слился с течением, и Гонконг скоро начал казаться ему подобием его самого. Город на стыке культур и традиций, забывший или пожелавший забыть свои корни в неустанном стремлении вверх, непрестанно изменявшийся, потому что он не дорожил старым и был всегда готов уничтожить прошлое, чтобы заменить его чем-то новым. Город, что не знал усталости, хотя никогда не спал.  
Город, которому всегда было мало.  
Когда Родригеса послали знакомиться с новым напарником на набережной Коулуна, первое, о чем Ли его спросил, было: «Посмотри-ка вон туда — что ты видишь?» Тьяго в недоумении окинул взглядом высоченные небоскребы, светящиеся через залив. «Пятьдесят тысяч китайцев, — насмешливо ответил Ли за него. — И каждый из них люто ненавидит тебя». Родригес усмехнулся в ответ.  
Ненависть — это было легко. Знакомо. Предсказуемо.  
С этим можно было работать.  
  
Но работа, такая увлекательная в течение первого года, слишком скоро превратилась в рутину. Каждое утро Родригеса в Гонконге было рабочим утром, выходных не существовало. Начиналось это утро в разное время — в зависимости от того, во сколько Тьяго посчастливилось лечь спать — и чаще не совпадало с астрономическим понятием «утра». Было удивительно, что такое непостоянство тоже может стать монотонным однообразием.  
Если он просыпался дома, то первым делом включал сушитель воздуха (Ли выключал его на ночь, чтобы не перегрузить электрическую сеть, которая и так с трудом выдерживала два мощных компьютера и кондиционер), почти на ощупь добирался до освежающего душа и шел на кухню варить довольно посредственный (к чему Тьяго тоже успел привыкнуть) кофе.  
Раз в неделю Родригес вел курсы по программированию для новичков. Это было его прикрытием и чем-то вроде хобби — не мог же агент действительно воспринимать это как работу. Курсы спонсировались гонконгским правительством, и поэтому их посещали в большинстве своем китайцы (все из которых, конечно же, говорили на английском: китайский Родригеса был далек от разговорного уровня). Начальство агента решило, что это заодно поможет ему лучше познакомиться с местными особенностями и обычаями, но Тьяго мало общался со своими студентами, его терпения еле хватало, чтобы ответить на пару-тройку глупых (по его мнению) вопросов во время занятия.  
  
В этот четверг после занятий Родригес стоял под козырьком небоскреба, где проводились курсы, и ждал Ли. Его собственная машина была, как назло, в ремонте, а ехать лишний раз на метро ему не хотелось — теперь, когда он был уверен, что кто-то следит за ним. По той же причине он не хотел брать такси.  
— Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу метро в дождливый сезон, — объяснил он Ли по телефону. — Мало того, что час пик здесь длится круглые сутки, так еще все люди свои мокрые зонты норовят прислонить именно ко мне. Хотя на улицах не лучше. Вот когда твой рост выше среднего может стать проблемой. Приходится постоянно следить, чтобы тебе зонтом никто глаза не выколол, черт возьми!  
Последнюю фразу он произнес нарочито громко вдогонку какой-то девушке, которая едва не задела его щеку спицей зонта.  
На тротуарах лучше всего было заметно, насколько Гонконг тесный. Тесный, компактный, _минимальный_. Архитекторы задумывали минимализм утопией, но на самом деле создали ад. Люди и машины непрестанным потоком текли мимо, неоновая вывеска какого-то бара монотонно жужжала над головой. Родригес посмотрел на часы: Ли опаздывал на полминуты. Еще полторы минуты, и можно начинать волноваться.  
Ровно через минуту с половиной серебристый ниссан притормозил у обочины. Тьяго открыл водительскую дверь, жестом приглашая Ли уступить ему место за рулем: эту часть города Родригес знал лучше. Они ехали на важную встречу, и потерять время, заплутав где-нибудь в переулках, было бы некстати.  
Родригес до последнего момента надеялся проскочить на зеленый свет и в итоге затормозил уже на пешеходном переходе, мешая пройти толпе, бурно хлынувшей на дорогу пестрой рекой. Словно погрузившись в огромный аквариум, он наблюдал, как поток людей обтекает его машину, когда вдруг знакомое лицо промелькнуло перед лобовым стеклом.  
— Вон он!! Ты видел?! Вон, светлый пиджак, пергидрольные волосы!  
— Где?  
Родригес быстро отстегнул ремень безопасности, открыл дверь, выскочил из машины. Зажегся зеленый, и сзади тут же нетерпеливо засигналили.  
— Ты куда, у нас же встреча! — окликнул его напарник, тем не менее уже перелезая на водительское место.  
— Поговори с ними сам, я позвоню! — Тьяго бросился к тротуару, дважды чуть не попав под возмущенно сигналящее такси.  
Незнакомец виднелся впереди, в среднем чуть ли не на голову возвышаясь в толпе, и Родригес не в первый раз подумал, что более неподходящую внешность для шпиона трудно было бы придумать: он выделялся, как белая ворона. Мужчина чуть повернул голову назад и, заметив Родригеса, тут же бросился в ближайший переулок, расталкивая людей. Тьяго последовал за ним, протискиваясь между пешеходами и лавочками, разросшимися из домов на тротуар, где чугунные бюсты Мао Цзэдуна соседствовали с грубо раскрашенными фарфоровыми Буддами и пластмассовыми «котами удачи». Незнакомец снова свернул, но Тьяго не отставал, миновав несколько передвижных прилавков еды и проскочив под строительные леса из бамбука вдоль какого-то реставрируемого фасада. Блондин снова сменил улицу, но Тьяго успел заметить, как тот нырнул в здание, в котором Родригес часто бывал.  
Вывеска над входом гласила «Жилой Комплекс Чунгкинг»*; но это место трудно было назвать жильем в традиционном понимании этого слова. Порядком обветшалое здание, состоящее из пяти семнадцатиэтажных корпусов, было напичкано всевозможными мотелями и хостелами, обменными пунктами, магазинами и ресторанчиками, подпольными фабриками и сомнительными клиниками. Это вполне могло быть самым интернациональным местом на планете — китайские гастарбайтеры с материка и индонезийские проститутки, пакистанские торгаши, непальские наркодилеры и просто туристы со всех концов земли, ищущие самые дешевые в Гонконге мотели. Здесь можно было найти что угодно — особенно если это было нелегально, — и Тьяго часто наведывался сюда по работе (и не только).  
Внутри привычно встречала толпа и непрестанный гул людей, словно рев отдаленного водопада. Блондин тут же скрылся из глаз, ринувшись вглубь здания; но Родригес знал, что он побежал к хитро запрятанной лестнице — он сам всегда ей пользовался, лифта можно было прождать полчаса. Он проскочил мимо трех обменных пунктов, магазина мобильников и пиратских кассет, продажи лепешек с карри и поддельных кроссовок и толкнул плечом металлическую дверь, ведущую в лестничную шахту. Гулкий звук быстро удаляющихся шагов, серые ободранные стены, оплетенные проводами и трубами, словно лианами, — Тьяго бежал вверх, жадно глотая ртом душный влажный воздух. Шаги резко стихли; дверь, ведущая с лестницы на десятый этаж (иероглиф «10» было легко запомнить*), медленно закрывалась, когда Родригес преодолевал ведущий к ней пролет ступенек. Он выскочил на этаж и успел заметить белую шевелюру, мелькнувшую в конце длинного коридора. Тьяго побежал по коридору, свернул налево, чуть не сбил с ног полную женщину в ярком сари, врезался в двух пакистанцев, разбирающих обувные коробки, и еле успел заметить, как блондин юркнул в дверь под облезлой вывеской «Гостевой Дом «Ангел».  
За маленьким прилавком, очевидно являвшимся стойкой регистрации этого «гостевого дома», никого не было; Родригес беспрепятственно проник во внутренний коридор, чтобы в самый последний момент заметить захлопывающуюся дверь одного из номеров. Ворвавшись в номер, он, однако, столкнулся лицом к лицу не с преследуемым блондином, а с перепуганной китаянкой.  
— Где он?! — прохрипел Тьяго, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
Девушка только смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами в полном замешательстве. В спешке и раздражении Тьяго оттолкнул ее с дороги и, с трудом проскочив по коридорчику, и без того узкому, однако вмещавшему в себя шкафы, холодильник и какие-то тряпичные тюки, заглянул в соседнюю комнатку (без окна, до отказа набита вещами), потом в кухню (на окне решетка, омерзительный кислый запах уксуса).  
— Блондин, который забежал сюда, где он?! — в три шага он бросился обратно, в первое помещение, игнорируя отшатнувшуюся на пол к стене девушку, еле слышно пролепетавшую: «Я не знаю».  
Он протиснулся между узкой двухэтажной кроватью (под ней не спрятаться, места не хватит) и стеной, выглянул в окно, почти не дававшее света. За оконным проемом была шахта маленького внутреннего дворика-колодца. «Неужели он рискнул перебраться по этим ржавым водостокам и шмыгнуть в какое-то другое окно? Вот крыса!» Он со злостью вжал кулаки в крошащийся от старости бетон подоконника на секунду, потом метнулся обратно мимо кровати.  
Эта комната, слишком маленькая и тесная, с вертикалями шкафов, этажерок и коробок — Гонконг в миниатюре, крошечное самоподобие этого огромного города, — стала казаться вращающимся колодцем фракталов — Гонконг в Гонконге в Гонконге, нагромождение картонных коробок и коробок панельных домов, обступающее со всех сторон. Он в бешенстве толкнул ближайшую картонную башню, швыряя все вещи на пол, закричал: «Где он, мать твою?!», задыхаясь, чувствуя себя бессильным и нелепым, как неповоротливые резиновые монстры, разрушающие муляжи городов в старых кайдзю-фильмах.  
Девушка только отрицательно помотала головой, уже не осмеливаясь повторить свое «я не знаю», поджала согнутые ноги еще ближе к телу, ее черные глаза выражали ужас.  
Тьяго прижал руки к лицу, с силой сминая кожу. Стало вдруг слишком тихо, и было отчетливо слышно, как скачет по жердочкам и тревожно свистит канарейка в клетке на кухне, там, за облупившимся Буддой, возносящим руки к небу на грязном холодильнике.  
«Что я делаю, что же я делаю, неужели мамá права, я взаправду начал терять землю под ногами?»  
Он резко шагнул к девушке, невольно заставляя ее дернуться, опустился на корточки рядом.  
— Прости, прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, шшш, я не хотел…  
Его резкая перемена тона ничуть не успокаивала, девушка продолжала смотреть на него глазами затравленного животного, вжимаясь спиной в стену. Какая-то она слишком робкая для проститутки, рассеянно подумал Тьяго и тут же спохватился: проститутка? Почему он так решил? Ах да, иероглиф, один из примерно сотни иероглифов, что он успел выучить, где же он его видел? Он окинул комнату взглядом, словно надеялся вновь увидеть метку борделя на коробках или стене. Коробки сообщали ему только названия, вероятно, каких-нибудь фруктов, а на самой ближней так вообще красовалось издевательски-родное «Bonita» и связка нарисованных бананов. Связка. Сухожилие. Запястье. Иероглиф на запястье. Девушка всхлипнула и дернулась, когда Родригес быстро, но аккуратно взял ее за руки, поворачивая их внутренней стороной к себе. На правом действительно была маленькая синеватая татуировка, но внимание Тьяго тут же переключилось на второе запястье. На нем было воспаленное месиво, то ли ожог, то ли разодранная рана, под запекшейся коркой было не различить, кожа вокруг опухла, и рана начинала гноиться. Попытка самоубийства? Нет, конечно, она-то уж должна была бы знать, как правильно резать вены. Может быть, татуировки были на обоих запястьях: предыдущий бордель, или даже конкретный «хозяин»…  
— Уфф, выглядит так себе. Сама, что ли, свести татуировку пыталась, или какой «умелец» постарался? Ты знаешь, что с этим нужно срочно к врачу? У меня был знакомый, который таким образом лишился руки. Как тебя зовут?  
Девушка только по-прежнему испуганно посмотрела на него в ответ, как в оцепенении.  
— Ты понимаешь по-английски? Как тебя зовут? Черт, как там… ни цзяо ше мэ минг цзы?  
Девушка моргнула, перевела взгляд в сторону и обратно, словно выводя себя из транса, и, напряженно сглотнув, наконец произнесла:  
— Северин. Меня зовут Северин. Я говорю по-английски.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Северин. Я — Тьяго.  
Он ничуть не удивился, услышав это совсем не китайское имя: он был давно знаком с необъяснимой страстью гонконгцев к европейским именам, причем чаще всего к экстравагантным (только на прошлой неделе он встретил одну Виору и одного Аполлона). К тому же теперь, рассмотрев ее лицо, он видел, что она метиска; европейских черт в ее лице было едва ли не больше, чем китайских, но это было непросто разглядеть под довольно сильным макияжем.  
— Северин, ты точно не видела мужчину, забежавшего в твой номер? Блондин-гвайло, примерно моего роста, в светлом пиджаке?  
Несмотря на уже мягкий тон Родригеса, девушка нервно замотала головой и ответила, заикаясь:  
— Н-нет, я никого не видела!  
Тьяго шумно вздохнул, с досадой потер лицо рукой. Может быть, она действительно не врала ему; в конце концов, похоже, он достаточно сильно напугал ее, чтобы она сказала ему правду.  
— Обязательно покажи свою руку врачу, Северин.  
Родригес догадывался, что денег на врача у нее, скорее всего, нет. Он мимолетно усмехнулся, забираясь во внутренний карман пиджака за пачкой купюр. Мало что так связывало людей, как деньги — по крайней мере, в его мире. И если ему нужно было постараться не потерять единственную зацепку, пусть и такую ничтожную, но ведущую к призраку-блондину, без денег тут было не обойтись.  
— Вот, возьми, — он протянул ей довольно щедрую сумму. — Только ради бога, не в этом вертепе на восьмом этаже, где лечат зубы и делают аборты.  
Он вложил деньги в ее руку, и она растерянно перевела взгляд на цветные бумажки, словно не понимая, что держит.  
— А это — мой номер, — Родригез присовокупил к купюрам визитку какого-то сомнительного мотеля, сообщавшую о бесплатном вай-фае и о комнатах «супер-люкс, одобренных гонконгским правительством», поверх которой он написал четкие крупные цифры и имя. — Позвони мне, если увидишь этого блондина. Ты его сразу узнаешь, он был бы чем-то похож на меня, если б я сошел с ума или стал, скажем, звездой китайской эстрады. Такой, довольно загорелый, а волосы вытравлены добела. Этот блондин… он украл у меня кошелек. Не знаю, зачем такому прилично выглядящему человеку красть кошельки, но у всех свои причуды. И хрен бы с ним, с кошельком: как ты видела, почти все деньги у меня были во внутреннем кармане. Но в кошельке было… фото моей матери, единственное, что осталось у меня от нее. Поэтому мне очень важно найти этого человека.  
Довольный собственным объяснением, Тьяго улыбнулся девушке на прощание и шагнул к двери. Потратит ли Северин деньги действительно на врача или, к примеру, на героин, ему было не важно. Главное, теперь она позвонит, если блондин снова объявится здесь.  
  


×××

  
  
Шестой гудок монотонно донесся из трубки. Родригес терпеливо ждал, наблюдая, как двухэтажные трамваи один за другим поворачивают на перекрестке.  
— Да? — наконец спросили в трубке ровно, чуть настороженно.  
— Здравствуй, мама, как твои дела? — нарочито беспечно произнес Родригес и оперся о стекло телефонной кабинки.  
— 005, почему вы звоните мне домой? — тон вопроса никак не изменился, в нем не было ни удивления, ни, например, радости узнавания.  
— Я просто хотел услышать твой голос, — Тьяго расплылся в очаровательной улыбке.  
— 005, у меня три часа ночи, и я устала от ваших фокусов. Звонки мне по личным причинам…  
— Не делай вид, что ты злишься, я же знаю, что ты еще не спишь.  
— Ты ведешь себя непрофессионально, Родригес, — голос звучал так же безэмоционально и твердо, и ничуть не устало.  
— Ну ты ведь рада, что я позвонил. Чуть-чуть, но рада, да? Иначе бы уже бросила трубку, — лукаво произнес Тьяго.  
— Раз уж ты позвонил, может, будешь так добр мне объяснить, почему ты не явился на встречу в прошлый четверг?  
— Ммм, это Ли тебе наябедничал? — все так же игриво спросил агент. — Я знал, что они с ним в любом случае ни о чем не договорятся. Принимать важные решения во время Фестиваля Голодных Духов — плохая примета. Призраки бродят среди живых и морочат людям головы.  
— К счастью, в Англии нет такой приметы, и мне ничто не помешает принять решение о твоем отстранении. С тобой всегда было трудно, но ты впервые напрямую ослушался приказа…  
— Мы оба знаем, что ни о каком отстранении не может быть речи. До передачи осталось меньше года.  
— И ради успешной передачи я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, это ты тоже знаешь, — в трубке воцарилось молчание, потом послышался еле слышный вздох, и голос едва ощутимо смягчился, впервые допуская какую-то эмоцию: — Тьяго…  
— Мне _пришлось_ пропустить встречу, — словно нехотя произнес Родригес, становясь серьезным. — За мной следят. Я пытаюсь выяснить, кто именно, но пока безуспешно.  
— Это отнюдь не первый раз за все эти годы, и это явно не причина игнорировать приказы.  
За спиной Тьяго раздался тихий стук; агент обернулся и сделал знак подождать робко улыбающейся за стеклом Северин.  
— Все слишком странно в этот раз. У меня плохое предчувствие.  
— Ты агент, а не гадалка, Родригес.  
— Да, но когда десять лет живешь в стране, где даже в лифтах отсутствует кнопка «4», потому что это «плохой знак»*, то как-то невольно заражаешься, — его насмешливый тон резко вернулся. — Ладно, мама, мне пора. Рад был поболтать, целую!  
Он наскоро повесил трубку не глядя, два раза промахнувшись.  
— Ты пришла!  
Северин сделала неосознанный шажок назад, обхватывая себя руками.  
— Конечно, я же сама попросила встретиться…  
— Так ты видела его?  
— Да… Кажется… Я не знаю. Ты же понимаешь, что по твоему описанию невозможно действительно узнать человека… — она неуверенно посмотрела на Тьяго, ожидая, что он начнет спорить, но он кивнул и неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.  
— Да, я вел себя странно. Наверное, просто не выспался в тот день. Точнее, я вообще не спал, у меня была важная встреча…  
— Она прошла хорошо? — вежливо спросила Северин.  
— Да, просто отлично, — резко рассмеялся Тьяго и тут же с интересом посмотрел Северин в лицо, заставляя ее отвести взгляд, но уже не совсем из-за нервов.  
— В общем, я хотела встретиться… вернуть тебе деньги, — она быстро протянула ему свернутые в трубочку купюры, и Тьяго заметил, что рана на ее запястье аккуратно забинтована. — Я получила зарплату только сегодня, иначе вернула бы раньше.  
— Чееерт, зачем, тебе не стоило ради этого… _работать_.  
Северин смерила его пронзительным взглядом и невесело усмехнулась.  
— Я никого не трахала ради этих денег, если ты об этом. Моя татуировка — ты же знаешь, что она означает?  
— Метку борделя.  
— Думаешь, они отпускают своих женщин бродить по городу, работать, где им вздумается? У меня теперь другая работа. В ателье.  
В глазах агента появилось что-то похожее на удивление, смешанное с уважением, какая-то новая заинтересованность. Но ответил он насмешливо:  
— Гнула спину над швейной машинкой 24 часа в сутки? Уфф, даже не знаю, какая работа в итоге труднее.  
— Вряд ли ты можешь об этом судить, — пробормотала Северин, чуть втягивая в плечи свою красивую длинную шею, словно тут же пугаясь собственных слов, но и не в силах заставить себя промолчать.  
— О, ну ты же не знаешь, чем мне приходилось зарабатывать, — все так же по-доброму насмешливо ответил Тьяго, и Северин взглянула на него недоверчиво, но потом все же чуть улыбнулась. Сегодня этот человек был совсем другим, что-то ласковое и удивительно притягательное было в его глазах, когда он смотрел на нее. Она поспешно отвела взгляд и тряхнула головой, словно стараясь вытрясти глупые мысли.  
— Не буду больше занимать твое время, у тебя же, наверное, рабочий день. Дела, звонки, — она кивнула в сторону телефонной будки, в которой был Родригес, когда она пришла, и сделала нерешительный шаг в сторону.  
— Совсем нет, у меня сегодня выходной, — ответил Тьяго поспешно, однако не двигаясь с места, чтобы восстановить расстояние между ними (которое, по меркам этого тесного города, было и так довольно большим весь их разговор). — Мне просто срочно нужно было позвонить маме.  
— Маме? Но я думала… Ты сказал, фото в кошельке…  
— Прости, — заулыбался Тьяго, — не хотел тебя запутать. Это я просто так ее называю — «мама». На самом деле, она из такого типа женщин, которые не желают быть матерями даже собственным детям. Я ее так дразню. Она моя начальница. Бывшая, она не живет в Гонконге, так что я звонил поздравить ее с днем рождения. Ну так… Если уж ты вернула мне деньги, то, может, согласишься пообедать со мной? Все-таки я ворвался к тебе в квартиру, перевернул вещи, вел себя черт знает как… Мне теперь неловко.  
Агент обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Неловко ему, конечно же, не было; да и день отнюдь не был выходным. Но было что-то слишком необычное в этой девушке. Она выглядела слишком неуместно в той захламленной квартире, слишком изысканно в своей дешевой одежде. И слишком умным и осознанным был ее взгляд для женщины в таком положении и с таким прошлым. Был ли это простой случай, что столкнул агента с ней? Или она все же врала ему, подосланная, к примеру, тем блондином следить вместо себя?  
Северин явно колебалась; и Тьяго уже думал, что она откажется, когда она, наконец, кивнула утвердительно.  


 

×××

  
  
* Гвайло — (Кантонский диалект) слэнговое название европейцев.  
* Дословно «гвайло» — «парень-призрак» (из-за бледной кожи европейцев).  
* Жилой Комплекс Чунгкинг.  
Вики, по-английски: [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chungking_Mansions](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chungking_Mansions)  
Статья, по-русски: [magazeta.com/2013/06/chungking-mansions/](http://magazeta.com/2013/06/chungking-mansions/)  
* Иероглиф «10» выглядит как «十».  
* В китайском и японском языках слово «четыре» произносится одинаково (или почти одинаково) со словом «смерть» (хотя иероглифы пишутся по-разному).


	2. Chapter 2

Городская ночь была почти беззвучна в спальном районе, где находилась квартира Родригеса. Только тихо шумел кондиционер, уничтожая влажный жар улицы.  
Тьяго лежал на своей кровати и перебирал пальцами длинные волосы Северин, доверчиво положившей голову на его грудь. Это было непривычно — просто лежать рядом, даже не сняв одежду, и только лишь перебирать ее волосы, однако ничуть не странно, приятно.  
Хотя она дышала медленно и ровно, он знал, что она не спит; но зачем-то тихо пробормотал в ее мягкие волосы:  
— Ты спишь?  
— Нет, — ответила Северин и, помолчав, добавила: — Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
— Рассказать?  
— Да.  
Тьяго задумался ненадолго, а потом произнес неожиданно для самого себя:  
— По тебе я ночами изнываю от жажды  
И сквозь бред прорываюсь тщетно к жизни твоей.  
Так до судорог жаждет опалённая сельва  
Жаждой жаркого горна, жаждой жадных корней…*  
— Ты любишь поэзию? — спросила Северин не шелохнувшись.  
— Терпеть не могу, — ответил он серьезно. — Так говорила моя начальница: терпеть не могу поэзию. А когда умер ее муж, она читала стихи на его похоронах, потому что он поэзию любил.  
Тьяго показалось, что Северин улыбнулась.  
— А почему _ты_ их сейчас прочитал? Кто-то умер?  
— Нет… Во всяком случае, мы с тобой живы.  
Северин поднялась с его груди, поворачивая лицо к нему, и бледный изгиб ее шеи был таким манящим под сумрачным пологом ее густых волос. Черные глаза блестели в полумраке, и она припала губами к его губам жадно, размашисто и красиво, прямо как он и представлял. Почему-то он почти не чувствовал ничего, словно под местной анестезией; только тепло, такое живое тепло, непрестанно свидетельствующее, что он не один этой ночью. Он привлек ее ближе, заставляя оседлать себя поперек живота, и она распрямилась, чтобы откинуть волосы с лица, расстегнула его рубашку, припадая к коже губами. Он потянул на себя тонкую ткань, задирая ее облегающее платье, экспериментально прошелся по голой коже — белья под платьем не было. Она не отстранилась, как бывало всегда, когда Тьяго оказывал ей неоднозначные знаки внимания во время их встреч; и его рука переместилась дальше, между ее ног в нежное скользкое тепло. Северин прильнула к нему плотнее, изгибая тело с легкостью змеи, и ее низкий голос произнес ему на ухо:  
— Я хочу попробовать кое-что, — улыбка блеснула во мраке, и она потянулась к прикроватной тумбочке. — Мне так будет… легче.  
В ее руке были наручники, и Тьяго кивнул: ей не нужно было дальше объяснять, что у нее могут быть проблемы с доверием к людям. Она пристегнула его руки к изголовью кровати, и агент почувствовал, как плотно холодный металл обхватил его запястья. Северин снова поцеловала его, небрежно, распущенно, и повернулась спиной, не одергивая задранное платье и трясь бедрами об его пах. Голая кожа скользила по тонкой ткани его брюк; Тьяго жадно втянул носом воздух, раскидывая ноги шире и наблюдая, как Северин прогибается в талии, почти танцуя на нем. Он уже жалел, что на нем наручники: нестерпимо захотелось схватить ее бедра, смять пальцами бледную кожу, направлять ее движения, сильнее, резче… Она обернулась, как назло замедляя ритм, томно посмотрела на него из-под приспущенных век и встала с кровати, сделав знак подождать, а потом выскользнула из комнаты.   
Темнота сгущалась по углам роем черных рябящих в глазах точек, превращая пространство в сферу, темнота кружилась вокруг Тьяго, словно гонимая потоком холодного воздуха из старого тихо дребезжащего кондиционера под потолком. Агент размеренно вздохнул, пытаясь немного успокоить горячую жажду тела, зябко передернул плечами.   
Вдруг что-то белесое показалось в дверном проеме.   
Резкая паника нахлынула холодом, сдавила грудь; человек в белом сделал шаг ближе, и наручники звякнули об изголовье кровати, когда Тьяго дернулся в машинальной попытке освободить руки ( _«Эта сукина дочь!.. Я так и знал!»_ ). Человек неспешно шагнул еще, и агент замер. С этого расстояния в полумраке можно было, наконец, различить лицо незнакомца; и Тьяго подумалось, что он смотрится в такое-то странное, дьявольское зеркало. В голове всполохом пронеслись мысли о двойниках и пластических операциях, но нелепые белые брови и высветленные волосы плохо вязались с теориями о незаметной подмене одного человека другим. Двойник не смотрел на него. Он усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, медленно прошелся по комнате, достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Стал нащупывать в карманах зажигалку, но ее не оказалось — Родригес вечно забывал ее в кармане куртки. Незнакомец оставил пачку на подоконнике, рассеянно постучал ногой по сушителю воздуха под ним, проверяя, работает ли он (лампочка-индикатор иногда самопроизвольно погасала, загораясь снова только от стука); и, наблюдая все эти знакомые движения, Тьяго осознал, что это не двойник.   
_Это он сам._  
Он не знал, как это возможно, но с каждой секундой уверенность только росла. Это могла быть галлюцинация, мог быть какой-то гипноз… но все казалось даже чересчур настоящим. Побочный эффект нового снотворного? Не зря ему не хотели его продавать без рецепта (но у него был с собой пистолет, а злоупотреблять своими полномочиями он никогда не стеснялся). Родригес словно перестал чувствовать свое тело, смотря на все как бы со стороны, и новая мысль обрушилась на него еще одной волной ледяного страха.  
 _Может быть, я умер?_  
По-прежнему не смотря на Тьяго, блондин подошел к кровати и устало сел на край, спиной к агенту. Тьяго не шевелился, словно его охватил паралич, словно он только и мог, что ждать, как кто-то скажет: «Все хорошо. Успокойся. Это только в твоей голове».  
— Как там дальше было? В этом стихотворении, ммм? — заговорил блондин, и Тьяго не удивлялся, что слышит собственный голос. — «Эта жажда пожара неужели не сыщет пищи в сердце твоём, не сожжёт без следа…» А знаешь, во время пожаров, всяких чрезвычайных ситуаций, люди часто ведут себя совсем не так, как они сами от себя ожидают. Они не спасаются из горящего дома, не бегут, размахивая руками. Они замирают и пытаются делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
От этого спокойного _знакомого_ голоса паника стала переходить в саднящую тревогу, но Тьяго по-прежнему не пробовал снова освободить руки, как следует проверить прутья изголовья на прочность. Он действительно замер, следуя примитивному инстинкту притвориться мертвым, чтобы тебя не заметили и не съели.  
Блондин обернулся и посмотрел агенту в глаза с неприятной ухмылкой, ласково провел рукой по его щеке.  
— Ничто не оставляет в сознании такой след, как страх, — в одно движение он очутился на кровати, оседлал Тьяго поперек бедер, как это делала Северин пару минут назад, только лицом к лицу. — Детали катастроф, моментов, когда мы на волосок от смерти — они остаются с тобой на всю жизнь. Совсем как шрамы.  
Вес мужчины на нем ощущался куда легче, чем Родригес ожидал: он был почти невесомый. Он наклонился ниже, и под его распахнувшейся рубашкой показалась испещренная шрамами кожа — шрамы и ожоги от сигарет, ни одного живого места, совсем как у их информатора, которого Тьяго пришлось опознавать в местном морге три месяца назад. Блондин двинул бедрами, снова ничуть не уступая в ловкости Северин, и Тьяго рефлекторно выгнулся, преследуя это обещание удовольствия, единственный проблеск комфорта в этом кошмаре.  
— Рефлексы, рефлексы, никуда от них не денешься. Руки следуют за глазами, — гость бережно провел рукой по волосам Тьяго, по его шее и улыбнулся учащающемуся дыханию агента, трясь пахом об его член сквозь брюки. — Очень неудобно на дорогах, кстати. Водитель видит несущуюся на него машину, ударяет по тормозам… а его руки дергают руль не в сторону обочины, а туда, куда он смотрит: прямо на встречный автомобиль.  
Дыхание Тьяго вырвалось через рот, возбуждение тягуче ныло в паху и путало мысли. Зачем он все это говорит, что ему вообще надо? Слова и ощущения переизбытком информации давили на мозг, онемевшие в наручниках руки покалывало.  
— Но есть простые способы контролировать рефлексы, да, они тебе пригодятся. Дело только в тренировке, — рука двойника схватила Тьяго за волосы, фиксируя голову, другая рука забралась в брюки и обхватила член. — Например, дышать. Знаешь, как дышать, если тебя подстрелили? Или воткнули в тебя нож?   
Рука медленно прошлась по члену Тьяго, слишком медленно, потом еще раз, делая его дыхание еще громче и сбивчивей.  
— Сначала четыре вздоха: раз, два, три, четыре. А потом задерживаешь дыхание и тоже считаешь до четырех, — вторая рука резко зажала Тьяго рот и нос, — раз… два… три… четыре… И снова четыре вздоха, дыши, раз, два… Это действительно помогает, я проверял.  
Тьяго жадно глотал ртом воздух, но его становилось в комнате все меньше, откуда-то слабо донесся тревожный запах горелой пластмассы. Блондин снова схватил агента за волосы, склоняя свое лицо все ниже, губами к его губам; и Тьяго видел, как лицо вдруг начало искажаться. Оно оплыло, как плавящаяся маска, и начало стекать вниз, прижимаясь к лицу Тьяго уже почти вплотную; запах гари усилился, и первой мыслью Родригеса было, что он задохнется, захлебнется расплавленным пластиком. Он дернулся, но хватка в его волосах не пускала, жуткое лицо хлынуло на него вязкой черной тьмой, заглушило крик; и он резко проснулся в собственной кровати, весь мокрый от холодного пота.  
Он быстро сел, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. В комнате было холодно и пахло горелой пластмассой, все его тело словно одеревенело, а наполовину вставший член особенно неуместно натягивал ткань трусов. Тьяго дышал, растирая онемевшие во сне ледяные кисти рук — они часто немели после того, как он сутками просиживал за клавиатурой. Тем временем запах не исчезал, и до Тьяго наконец начало доходить, что его кошмар был тут ни при чем, что в комнате действительно что-то горело. Он вскочил на ноги, зажег лампу у кровати, огляделся; ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить тонкую струйку дыма, вьющуюся над сушителем. Тихо чертыхаясь, он подскочил к нему, выдернул из розетки и осмотрел: дым вился над оплавившимся проводом, но огня как такового не было.  
Пытаться опять заснуть Тьяго не хотелось. Он достал из ящика тумбочки (где никогда не было никаких наручников) сигареты и зажигалку. Его руки дрожали.  
Как можно тише он прокрался на кухню, чтобы выйти на балкон покурить; но случайно задел какую-то посуду на столе все еще не слушавшимися толком руками. На шум из второй спальни выскочил Ли — в трусах и с пистолетом.  
— Спокойно, это всего лишь я… Господи, ты просто посмотри на нас, — к горлу подступил нервный смех, и Родригес покачал головой. — Как так вообще возможно жить…  
Ли, однако, не видел ничего смешного или абсурдного во вскакивании с постели и хватания пистолета при любом шорохе. Спросонья у него было особенно плохо с чувством юмора.  
— Не спится? — спросил он, положив пистолет на холодильник и беря у Тьяго сигарету.  
— У нас сгорел этот гребаный сушитель… Хорошо хоть, что это случилось, когда я был дома… — Тьяго открыл балконную дверь и жадно вдохнул теплый влажный воздух гонконгской ночи. — Боже мой, я во сне читал стихи шлюхе. Ха-ха, кажется, мне нужен отпуск…  
— Расслабиться тебе точно не мешает, так и крыша поедет, — заметил Ли, затягиваясь. — Когда ты последний раз ходил к нашим девочкам?  
— Да-да, знаю…  
Вместо «девочек» Тьяго захотелось зачем-то позвонить Северин, но в ту их встречу неделю назад он так и не взял ее номер. Да и что бы он ей сказал?  
«Привет, мне приснился кошмар, и я боюсь снова засыпать. Ты в нем тоже была».  
Тьяго усмехнулся, выпуская сигаретный дым, покачал головой. У него сейчас были другие заботы. Тот блондин в реальности вряд ли носит его лицо, и он уж точно не исчезнет так же, как кошмарный сон. Родригесу пора перестать сидеть в горящем доме и делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Он затушил сигарету о перила балкона и кинул ее вниз.  
Завтра он начнет взламывать китайцев.  
  
  


×××

**Эпилог**

Утро было прохладным и пасмурным, знаменитый лондонский туман обволакивал верхушки деревьев.  
— Ну же, ты идешь? — Тьяго выглянул из-за угла кирпичного здания, покрашенного в темно-серый цвет.  
— Нам точно туда можно? — Северин сделала нерешительный шаг вперед, влажный мелкий гравий дорожки хрустнул под туфелькой.  
— Я сказал можно, значит можно, — нетерпеливо ответил Тьяго, и Северин наконец свернула за угол дома 10 по Даунинг-стрит в маленький потаенный сад.  
— Не знала, что туристов пускают в сад премьер-министра…  
— Не пускают. Но мы с тобой не обыкновенные туристы, мы — высокоуважаемые гости, — Родригес загадочно улыбнулся.  
За идеально стриженной изгородью показался небольшой цветник с пышными красными розами. Северин подошла ближе, наклонила к ним лицо: от лепестков отдавало влажной свежестью, крошечные капли росы сверкали в бутонах, как бриллианты в короне Британской империи.  
— У моей бабушки тоже был цветник, ох, и какие там были розы! — произнес Родригес с мечтательной улыбкой. — У тех роз были огромные тугие бутоны, и чем огромнее, тем красивее они были. Но под тяжестью этих огромных голов тонкие стебельки часто надламывались у самой верхушки, и бутоны начинали гнить на еще зеленом стебле. «Посмотри на них, Тьяго, — говорила моя бабушка. — Их собственная красота сгубила их». Забавно, она думала, что эта случайная и бессмысленная жестокость матери-природы существует для того, чтобы преподать людям урок…  
— Твоя бабушка? Настоящая бабушка, или же как эта твоя «мамá»?  
— Настоящая, — усмехнулся Тьяго. — А с «мамой» я могу тебя познакомить — хочешь? Раз уж мы в Англии.  
— Мне кажется, я буду тебя ревновать, — хищно улыбнулась Северин, и Тьяго рассмеялся.  
— Да, когда-то наши с ней отношения напоминали какой-нибудь американский фильм, где парень встречается с молоденькой дурочкой, а сам влюблен в ее мамашу. Его влечет вроде бы материнская забота и мягкость… а в то же время он хочет, чтобы она видела в нем мужчину, а не ребенка. Классический сюжет.  
— Если тебе так нравятся женщины старше, то у меня просто нет шансов, — кокетливо заметила Северин.  
— Тебя спасает то, что сильный макияж тебя старит.  
— Что?! — Северин уставилась на него в притворном возмущении, и Родригес вскинул вверх руки в примирительном жесте, еле сдерживая смех.  
— Шутка! Тихо, тихо… К слову сказать, она была куда моложе, когда мы познакомились, и годы не очень-то ее пощадили. Но, с другой стороны, годы не изменили ее вовсе, ведь она никогда не делала ставок на свою внешность. Да и материнской заботы от нее было не видать…  
Мелодичный звон заглушил его последние слова, и из распахнутого окна дома выглянул Тони Блэр, чтобы произнести приятным женским голосом: «Конечная. Просьба выйти из вагона».  
Северин распахнула глаза, и прекрасный туманный сад необъяснимо превратился в сумрачно освещенный салон ночного трамвая.  
— Проснулась? — поинтересовалась ее подруга Синг, с ней они вместе работали и снимали на двоих крошечную квартирку, которая казалась почти раем после той затхлой норы в комплексе Чунгкинг. — Ты проспала почти всю дорогу, заснула где-то после остановки «Роуз Гарденс». Ну, вставай, нам выходить.  
Медленно возвращаясь в реальность из мира снов, мечтаний и воспоминаний, Северин вышла из прохладного трамвая на еще не успевшую остыть от дневного жара улицу. Они с Синг свернули в парк, через который всегда ходили, чтобы срезать угол. Сегодня в обычно безлюдном парке было полно народу: в центре светилось огнями временное святилище со сценой, построенной, чтобы развлекать призраков во время Фестиваля Голодных Духов, тут и там горели ворохи бумажных подношений и дымились благовония.  
Ровно пять лет назад в ее жизнь внезапно ворвался Тьяго Родригес, вспомнила Северин — так же внезапно, как и исчез, не прошло и года после их знакомства. Только из ее памяти этот человек никак не хотел исчезать.  
Музыка со сцены словно расплывалась, искажалась в тяжелом воздухе: назойливые тональные сочетания китайской оперы с ее пронзительным фальцетом и гремящими тарелками звучали почти отталкивающе и в то же время странно-завораживающе.  
— Я, пожалуй, останусь ненадолго… — сказала Северин, сворачивая на дорожку к сцене.  
— Как хочешь, я — домой, — отозвалась Синг. — Слушать этот вой нравится одним старикам, лучше бы попсу играли, как на набережной.  
Среди сидящих слушателей действительно преобладали пожилые китайцы, да и тех было немного. Северин села во втором ряду, рассеянно рассматривая нарочито неестественные движения актеров на сцене; ее разум мгновенно начал погружаться обратно то ли в дремоту, то ли в воспоминания. Пляшущие языки пламени вторили фальшивой позолоте сцены, движения ниспадающих драпировок костюмов колыхались, как сладкий душный дым.  
Когда ее плеча коснулась чья-то рука, она вздрогнула, резко возвращаясь в реальный мир.  
— Вы говорите по-английски? — пожилая женщина, сидящая рядом, строго смотрела на нее.  
— Да? — неуверенно ответила Северин, сбрасывая оцепенение.  
— Скажите ему, что в первом ряду сидеть нельзя, глупый иностранец!  
Северин перевела взгляд вперед и заметила блондина, неизвестно откуда взявшегося в первом ряду. Его и без того экстравагантный канареечно-желтый пиджак смотрелся особенно вызывающе на фоне спектакля, где желтый цвет был цветом костюма только императора.  
— Простите, мистер… — Северин наклонилась вперед, ближе к сидящему незнакомцу. — В первом ряду не сидят, эти места для призраков…  
Мужчина чуть повернул голову, реагируя на ее голос, но оборачиваться не спешил. Свет огня озарил складку его ухмылки, и Северин замерла от необъяснимого волнения, вдруг всколыхнувшегося внутри.  
— А почему ты решила, что я не призрак, дорогая?  
Он обернулся, и тихий вскрик Северин потонул в грохочущее-воющем звуке гонга.

 

×××

 

* «По тебе я ночами изнываю от жажды» Пабло Неруда.


	3. Альтернативный хэппи-энд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Можно читать вместо второй главы - для тех, кому нравятся счастливые (условно) концы.  
> Для тех, кто читает оба варианта: выделенным текстом помечено, где начинается различие с Главой 2 (начало обоих версий одинаковое).

Городская ночь была почти беззвучна в спальном районе, где находилась квартира Родригеса. Только тихо шумел кондиционер, уничтожая влажный жар улицы.  
Тьяго лежал на своей кровати и перебирал пальцами длинные волосы Северин, доверчиво положившей голову на его грудь. Это было непривычно — просто лежать рядом, даже не сняв одежду, и только лишь перебирать ее волосы, однако ничуть не странно, приятно.  
Хотя она дышала медленно и ровно, он знал, что она не спит; но зачем-то тихо пробормотал в ее мягкие волосы:  
— Ты спишь?  
— Нет, — ответила Северин и, помолчав, добавила: — Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
— Рассказать?  
— Да.  
Тьяго задумался ненадолго, а потом произнес неожиданно для самого себя:  
— По тебе я ночами изнываю от жажды  
И сквозь бред прорываюсь тщетно к жизни твоей.  
Так до судорог жаждет опалённая сельва  
Жаждой жаркого горна, жаждой жадных корней…*  
— Ты любишь поэзию? — спросила Северин не шелохнувшись.  
— Терпеть не могу, — ответил он серьезно. — Так говорила моя начальница: терпеть не могу поэзию. А когда умер ее муж, она читала стихи на его похоронах, потому что он поэзию любил.  
Тьяго показалось, что Северин улыбнулась.  
— А почему _ты_ их сейчас прочитал? Кто-то умер?  
— Нет… Во всяком случае, мы с тобой живы.  
Северин поднялась с его груди, поворачивая лицо к нему, и бледный изгиб ее шеи был таким манящим под сумрачным пологом ее густых волос. Черные глаза блестели в полумраке, и она припала губами к его губам жадно, размашисто и красиво, прямо как он и представлял. Почему-то он почти не чувствовал ничего, словно под местной анестезией; только тепло, такое живое тепло, непрестанно свидетельствующее, что он не один этой ночью. Он привлек ее ближе, заставляя оседлать себя поперек живота, и она распрямилась, чтобы откинуть волосы с лица, расстегнула его рубашку, припадая к коже губами. Он потянул на себя тонкую ткань, задирая ее облегающее платье, экспериментально прошелся по голой коже — белья под платьем не было. Она не отстранилась, как бывало всегда, когда Тьяго оказывал ей неоднозначные знаки внимания во время их встреч; и его рука переместилась дальше, между ее ног в нежное скользкое тепло. Северин прильнула к нему плотнее, изгибая тело с легкостью змеи, и ее низкий голос произнес ему на ухо:  
— Я хочу попробовать кое-что, — улыбка блеснула во мраке, и она потянулась к прикроватной тумбочке. — Мне так будет… легче.  
В ее руке были наручники, и Тьяго кивнул: ей не нужно было дальше объяснять, что у нее могут быть проблемы с доверием к людям. Она пристегнула его руки к изголовью кровати, и агент почувствовал, как плотно холодный металл обхватил его запястья. Северин снова поцеловала его, небрежно, распущенно, и повернулась спиной, не одергивая задранное платье и трясь бедрами об его пах. Голая кожа скользила по тонкой ткани его брюк; Тьяго жадно втянул носом воздух, раскидывая ноги шире и наблюдая, как Северин прогибается в талии, почти танцуя на нем. Он уже жалел, что на нем наручники: нестерпимо захотелось схватить ее бедра, смять пальцами бледную кожу, направлять ее движения, сильнее, резче… Она обернулась, как назло замедляя ритм, томно посмотрела на него из-под приспущенных век и встала с кровати, сделав знак подождать, а потом выскользнула из комнаты.   
Темнота сгущалась по углам роем черных рябящих в глазах точек, превращая пространство в сферу, темнота кружилась вокруг Тьяго, словно гонимая потоком холодного воздуха из старого тихо дребезжащего кондиционера под потолком. Агент размеренно вздохнул, пытаясь немного успокоить горячую жажду тела, зябко передернул плечами.   
Вдруг что-то белесое показалось в дверном проеме.   
Резкая паника нахлынула холодом, сдавила грудь; человек в белом сделал шаг ближе, и наручники звякнули об изголовье кровати, когда Тьяго дернулся в машинальной попытке освободить руки ( _«Эта сукина дочь!.. Я так и знал!»_ ). Человек неспешно шагнул еще, и агент замер. С этого расстояния в полумраке можно было, наконец, различить лицо незнакомца; и Тьяго подумалось, что он смотрится в такое-то странное, дьявольское зеркало. В голове всполохом пронеслись мысли о двойниках и пластических операциях, но нелепые белые брови и высветленные волосы плохо вязались с теориями о незаметной подмене одного человека другим. Двойник не смотрел на него. Он усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, медленно прошелся по комнате, достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Стал нащупывать в карманах зажигалку, но ее не оказалось — Родригес вечно забывал ее в кармане куртки. Незнакомец оставил пачку на подоконнике, рассеянно постучал ногой по сушителю воздуха под ним, проверяя, работает ли он (лампочка-индикатор иногда самопроизвольно погасала, загораясь снова только от стука); и, наблюдая все эти знакомые движения, Тьяго осознал, что это не двойник.   
_Это он сам._  
Он не знал, как это возможно, но с каждой секундой уверенность только росла. Это могла быть галлюцинация, мог быть какой-то гипноз… но все казалось даже чересчур настоящим. Побочный эффект нового снотворного? Не зря ему не хотели его продавать без рецепта (но у него был с собой пистолет, а злоупотреблять своими полномочиями он никогда не стеснялся). Родригес словно перестал чувствовать свое тело, смотря на все как бы со стороны, и новая мысль обрушилась на него еще одной волной ледяного страха.  
 _Может быть, я умер?_  
По-прежнему не смотря на Тьяго, блондин подошел к кровати и устало сел на край, спиной к агенту. Тьяго не шевелился, словно его охватил паралич, словно он только и мог, что ждать, как кто-то скажет: «Все хорошо. Успокойся. Это только в твоей голове».  
— Как там дальше было? В этом стихотворении, ммм? — заговорил блондин, и Тьяго не удивлялся, что слышит собственный голос. — «Эта жажда пожара неужели не сыщет пищи в сердце твоём, не сожжёт без следа…» А знаешь, во время пожаров, всяких чрезвычайных ситуаций, люди часто ведут себя совсем не так, как они сами от себя ожидают. Они не спасаются из горящего дома, не бегут, размахивая руками. Они замирают и пытаются делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
От этого спокойного _знакомого_ голоса паника стала переходить в саднящую тревогу, но Тьяго по-прежнему не пробовал снова освободить руки, как следует проверить прутья изголовья на прочность. Он действительно замер, следуя примитивному инстинкту притвориться мертвым, чтобы тебя не заметили и не съели.  
Блондин обернулся и посмотрел агенту в глаза с неприятной ухмылкой, ласково провел рукой по его щеке.  
— Ничто не оставляет в сознании такой след, как страх, — в одно движение он очутился на кровати, оседлал Тьяго поперек бедер, как это делала Северин пару минут назад, только лицом к лицу. — Детали катастроф, моментов, когда мы на волосок от смерти — они остаются с тобой на всю жизнь. Совсем как шрамы.  
Вес мужчины на нем ощущался куда легче, чем Родригес ожидал: он был почти невесомый. Он наклонился ниже, и под его распахнувшейся рубашкой показалась испещренная шрамами кожа — шрамы и ожоги от сигарет, ни одного живого места, совсем как у их информатора, которого Тьяго пришлось опознавать в местном морге три месяца назад. Блондин двинул бедрами, снова ничуть не уступая в ловкости Северин, и Тьяго рефлекторно выгнулся, преследуя это обещание удовольствия, единственный проблеск комфорта в этом кошмаре.  
— Рефлексы, рефлексы, никуда от них не денешься. Руки следуют за глазами, — гость бережно провел рукой по волосам Тьяго, по его шее и улыбнулся учащающемуся дыханию агента, трясь пахом об его член сквозь брюки. — Очень неудобно на дорогах, кстати. Водитель видит несущуюся на него машину, ударяет по тормозам… а его руки дергают руль не в сторону обочины, а туда, куда он смотрит: прямо на встречный автомобиль.  
Дыхание Тьяго вырвалось через рот, возбуждение тягуче ныло в паху и путало мысли. Зачем он все это говорит, что ему вообще надо? Слова и ощущения переизбытком информации давили на мозг, онемевшие в наручниках руки покалывало.  
— Но есть простые способы контролировать рефлексы, да, они тебе пригодятся. Дело только в тренировке, — рука двойника схватила Тьяго за волосы, фиксируя голову, другая рука забралась в брюки и обхватила член. — Например, дышать. Знаешь, как дышать, если тебя подстрелили? Или воткнули в тебя нож?   
Рука медленно прошлась по члену Тьяго, слишком медленно, потом еще раз, делая его дыхание еще громче и сбивчивей.  
— Сначала четыре вздоха: раз, два, три, четыре. А потом задерживаешь дыхание и тоже считаешь до четырех, — вторая рука резко зажала Тьяго рот и нос, — раз… два… три… четыре… И снова четыре вздоха, дыши, раз, два… Это действительно помогает, я проверял.

**Тьяго жадно глотал ртом воздух, но его становилось в комнате все меньше, откуда-то слабо донесся тревожный запах горелой пластмассы.** Блондин снова схватил агента за волосы, склоняя свое лицо все ниже, губами к его губам; и Тьяго видел, как лицо вдруг начало искажаться. Оно оплыло, как плавящаяся маска, и начало стекать вниз, прижимаясь к лицу Тьяго уже почти вплотную; запах гари усилился.

— Ты, наконец, заметил, что что-то не так? — произнес глухой голос, и маска улыбнулась черным провалом рта. — Опомнился и видишь, что уже в западне? Но как спастись от пожара, если огонь — внутри?.. Как спусковой крючок в собственной голове, как цианид у тебя во рту: рано или поздно наступит день, когда ты раскусишь капсулу, ружье, показанное в первой сцене, в конце концов выстреливает, ты знаешь, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты сам сожжешь себя, ты уже чиркаешь по спичечному коробку.

Родригес дернулся снова, сильнее, но хватка в его волосах не пускала, жуткое лицо оплывало все сильнее, и Тьяго понял, что сейчас задохнется, захлебнется расплавленным пластиком. Лицо двойника слилось с его собственным, хлынуло в горло вязкой черной тьмой, заглушая крик; и агент резко проснулся в собственной кровати, весь мокрый от холодного пота.

Он быстро сел, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. В комнате было холодно и пахло горелой пластмассой, все его тело словно одеревенело, а наполовину вставший член особенно неуместно натягивал ткань трусов. Тьяго дышал, растирая онемевшие во сне ледяные кисти рук — они часто немели после того, как он сутками просиживал за клавиатурой. Тем временем запах не исчезал, и до Тьяго наконец начало доходить, что его кошмар был тут ни при чем, что в комнате действительно что-то горело. Он вскочил на ноги, зажег лампу у кровати, огляделся; ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить тонкую струйку дыма, вьющуюся над сушителем. Тихо чертыхаясь, он подскочил к нему, выдернул из розетки и осмотрел: дым вился над оплавившимся проводом, но огня как такового не было.

Тьяго выключил кондиционер, его немного трясло. Пытаться опять заснуть ему не хотелось. Он сел на смятую кровать, включил тусклый прикроватный светильник и достал из ящика тумбочки (где никогда не было никаких наручников) сигареты. Пачка оказалась пустой, и он рассеянно повертел ее в руках: курить хотелось ужасно, но искать сигареты в комнате у Ли он не собирался — напарник спал чутко, а спросонья был особенно невыносим. На обратной стороне пачки был написан номер телефона, и Родригесу понадобилось секунд десять, чтобы вспомнить, чей это номер. Во все еще не рассеивающемся дурмане, когда кошмар был слишком ярким в его памяти, чтобы не смешиваться с реальностью, Тьяго как-то отрешенно набрал номер. Монотонно прозвучал гудок в трубке, второй… Родригес просто слушал гудки, словно не дожидаясь, что кто-то ответит. Поэтому когда гудки прервались, и знакомый голос настороженно произнес «Алло?», агент даже растерялся на пару секунд.

— Северин? Я тебя разбудил? — спросил он и тут же хлопнул ладонью по лбу, опомнившись: было 4 часа ночи, конечно, он ее разбудил.

— Тьяго? Нет, я не спала… Что случилось? — ее голос звучал довольно-таки заспанным.

— Ничего. Я просто… Я проснулся от кошмара и наткнулся на твой номер. Прости, что разбудил.

— Не страшно. Я… рада. Уже прошла неделя, как я дала тебе свой номер, и ты не звонил… Я думала, что ты не позвонишь, — было слышно, что она улыбнулась, и Тьяго отчетливо представил себе ее застенчивую улыбку.

— Да, я все откладывал, много дел было… Работа.

Тьяго прикрыл глаза, устало потер переносицу. Последние слова призрачного двойника все еще звучали в его ушах, и он знал, что тот был прав. Первобытный иррациональный ужас, которому так легко подвержен каждый в темные часы ночи, начал мало-помалу отпускать, уступая место равнодушной тоске, когда не знаешь, чего больше хочется — покурить, подрочить или застрелиться. Он скривил лицо, касаясь языком дальнего зуба, гладкого, ничем не отличающегося на ощупь от остальных.

— Знаешь, иногда становится легче, если поговорить… — неуверенно произнесла Северин.

— Что?

— Поговорить. О работе. Когда произносишь проблемы вслух… — ее перебил тихий нервный смех Родригеса.

— Поговорить, — с горькой усмешкой повторил он и потер лицо рукой. — А что если я сейчас приеду к тебе?

— Я… у меня… — Северин запнулась, ее голос зазвучал встревоженней.

— Посидим в кафе по соседству, в том, круглосуточном, и поговорим, ммм?

— Да, хорошо, — голос зазвучал ровнее, она быстро справилась с минутным приступом паники.

— Отлично. Тогда до встречи через 20 минут, Северин.

Он повесил трубку и на какое-то время остался сидеть все так же, не шевелясь. Тоска не отступала, и тогда он резко встал, быстро оделся.

На лестничной клетке тускло светила желтая лампочка, в которую громко долбилось какое-то насекомое. Лифт был кем-то занят, и Тьяго направился к лестнице: одолеть шесть этажей пешком могло оказаться быстрее, чем ждать. Едва он одолел один пролет, как услышал звук лифта, открывающегося на их с Ли этаже. Тьяго замер: гостей они не ждали, и если только соседи не вернулись из отпуска раньше времени…

_Бух!_ – глухой звук вышибаемой плечом двери, и сердце Тьяго мгновенно заколотилось сильнее.

_«Вычислили!»_

Рука дернулась к пистолету под пиджаком, но ноги словно приросли к бетону лестничной площадки. Он не знал, сколько их — но по всем правилам не меньше трех — шансы, что он сможет помочь Ли стремительно падали с каждой миллисекундой. Что до компьютеров — те были бесполезны без флешки с кодом, которая была у него во внутреннем кармане. Бежать оставалось единственным верным решением, и Родригес дернулся с места, перескакивая ступени, стремглав выскочил из задней двери подъезда и шмыгнул в темный переулок.

Погони не было, но он не останавливался, пока вокруг не засияли неоновые вывески и гомон оживленной ночной жизни не окружил его привычным пульсирующим потоком. Он замедлил шаг, пригладил растрепанные волосы. Паника сменилась на опьяняющую уверенность в свою удачливость; он широко улыбнулся сам себе, расправил плечи. Двойник оказался прав, у горящего дома обвалилась крыша, но Тьяго успел выскочить невредимым в самую последнюю секунду.

Родригес вышел на набережную и свернул в противоположном направлении от комплекса Чункинг — встретиться с Северин теперь было бы, конечно же, слишком рискованно. _Пока._ Ведь духи не любят неблагодарных людей; и теперь Тьяго твердо знал, что куда лучше иметь их на своей стороне. __  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «По тебе я ночами изнываю от жажды» Пабло Неруда.


End file.
